Clex Theory
by ThePQ4
Summary: Okay, I uped the rating... For later...and chapter 12 :o) I just CAN'T keep it PG-13 anymore! Okay...Naught stuff in here now! C/L paring...slashy!
1. Chapter One- How Motherly of you Lex.

A/N: Okay, my sister has now sucked me within the depths of Smallville…To be painfully honest, I've only watched three episodes (although I'm sure she'll bring me home more), because I don't have cable. From what I saw, I liked…and from what I saw, and liked, I saw slash :o) So yes, I know it's early for me to be writing slash fiction, after having seen only THREE EPISODES, but I feel it's my duty as a fan :o)  
  
~  
  
Clark Kent walked circles in his quest room in Lex Luthor's large vast mansion in Smallville. He'd never spent the night in the mansion before. After the day he'd had, he didn't care where the hell he slept, as long as it was in a bed with clean sheets. Since his night had seemingly lead him straight to Lex, he wasn't about to complain when he'd offered him a room for the night.  
  
"Hey man…" Lex Luthor, one Clark's best friends (and owner of the vast mansion), opened the large oak door, " I think it's time for you to get some sleep."  
  
"Yes Mom." Clark turned to smile at his friend.  
  
"Good night Sweetie." Lex teased, kissing Clark's cheek, "Get some sleep."  
  
"How…ah…motherly of you Lex." Clark whipped the remainder of the feel of Lex's lips against his cheek away, looking disgusted.  
  
"Yea, no kidding." Lex pulled a tight smile for a moment, before letting it drop.  
  
"G' night Lex."  
  
"See you in the morning. I'm right across the hall if you need anything." Lex flicked off the light, and shut the door firmly behind him.  
  
Lex proceeded across the hall to his bedroom, where he didn't bother flicking on the light. He knew his way around in the dark. He got out of his stuffy business suit, and donned (usage) more a comfortable pair of sweats, and a bleach white tee shirt. Then, he sat down in one of his chairs in the corner.  
  
He knew as long as Clark Kent, and all of his obvious male-ness was in his house, he wouldn't rest. No one, male or female, could rest when Clark was around. It went double for those who where attracted to him. Lex Luthor was one of those people.  
  
Meanwhile, across the hall, Clark was wandering around the room again. He touched everything; absolutely loving that Lex had touched everything too. He picked up a fairly old looking knick-knack, porcelain turtle, which just happened to be sitting on the ledge of the window. To keep the story short, he dropped it. It also broke.  
  
"Oh shit!" Clark hissed, swearing usually being beyond his standards, as he bent to pick up the tiny pieces, "Lex is going to kill me!"  
  
The tiny pieces where beyond repair. Little pieces of shell there, minuscule pieces of claw there. No glue, or matter of patience would put this knick-knack back together.  
  
"Better go ask Lex about it." Clark grimaced.  
  
A moment later, Clark stood outside of Lex's door. It suddenly struck him that he had never been inside of Lex's room before. He noted there was no light from beneath the door. Was Lex already in bed? Or was he awake? He used his ex-ray vision to see through the wood of the door, and saw that Lex was sitting in a chair in the corner.  
  
He knocked softly, before letting himself in, "Uh, hey Lex?"  
  
"What did you break?" Lex asked, looking up into the glowing face of Clark (seeming to glow with the help of the light from behind him) from where he sat in the chair.  
  
"How did you guess?" Clark held out the pieces of the turtle, "I'm sorry Lex. I didn't think I would drop it."  
  
"It's okay." Lex stood, and took the pieces from Clark, his finger's grazing the skin of Clark's hand, "It's about time someone broke this old thing." He tossed the shards into the trashcan.  
  
Clark wrung his hands together, "I'm really sorry Lex."  
  
"Don't worry about it Clark. It's been a long day. I think you should get some sleep."  
  
"Yea, before I break anything else." Clark looked down at the older man beside him.  
  
Lex smiled, "Like I said, don't worry about it. It was old, it wasn't like it wouldn't have broken anyway."  
  
Clark stopped for a moment, running his tongue over his lips before realizing what he was doing; "I'll see you in the morning Lex."  
  
"In the morning…" 


	2. Chapter Two.- Good Deduction Son!

A/N: Okay, two reviews is nice. That's better then the no reviews I've gotten my (I think) my best story so far. Anyway, after being welcomed (he- he) to the Michael Rosenbaum message board (I was given "official stuff"), and getting my sister ticked off at me, I'm fairly happy. Anyway, enjoy the chapter. It's pretty short like the first one. Oh, and I wasn't sure on a few things, like the name of the SV newspaper, and what Lex drinks (Coffee…cappuccino…Mocha…whatever). Oh, and I'm not sure if I got the spelling right on the City…  
  
Chapter Two.  
  
The next morning at breakfast, Lex sat at the head of the large table looking ravishing in his smoke-black suit, with blueberry colored dress shirt, un-tucked. Clark felt oddly out of place in his pre-worn jeans and flannel shirt.  
  
"Good morning, Clark." Lex looked up at Clark as he sat down in the place that had been set for him.  
  
"Are you always this formal for breakfast?" Clark asked, picking up his fork.  
  
Lex shrugged, "I usually don't bother with breakfast. I figured because you where here, it would be-"  
  
"Oh, you didn't have to do all this." Clark shrugged as well, "I could have gotten something at home."  
  
"No, it's my pleasure Clark." Lex shrugged.  
  
They ate…well Clark did, and Lex drank his morning coffee, while reading the Smallville Gazette.  
  
"Clex…" Clark mumbled to himself.  
  
"What are you mumbling?" Lex asked, looking up at his young friend from his newspaper.  
  
"Well, I was just thinking that if you put our names together, you get Clex." Clark shrugged, using the edge of his fork to cut into his small, and already half gone stack of pancakes.  
  
"Good deduction Son." Lex nodded.  
  
There was an uneasy sort of silence as Clark caught onto Lex's sarcasm.  
  
"Um…I should probably get going." Clark put his fork down on his now empty plate a few minutes later.  
  
"Yea…" Lex looked down at his watch, "I have a meeting at the office soon. I better go, or I'll be late." Lex took one last drink of his coffee.  
  
There was another uneasy silence as both men stood, and pushed in their chairs.  
  
"I'll probably see you later, then?" Clark asked, running his fingers through his hair, hoping he looked okay.  
  
"Yea, probably." Lex nodded.  
  
"All right, I'll see you later."  
  
"Yea. Later."  
  
__  
  
Clark sat in the corner of the loft; a few of his schoolbooks open at his feet. Lex was going to take him into Metropolis, but he figured he'd probably get back late (if at all), so he should probably do his homework now. Of course, doing algebra, and English weren't exactly his cup of tea.  
  
"Hey, Clark." His mother stood at the head of the stairs, "Lex his here. Better go because your father sees him."  
  
"All right." Clark shut his text books, and set them on the table to the side, "I'll be back late."  
  
"Hun, the weather is supposed to get bad tonight. Take my credit card-"  
  
"Mom, I'm sure we'll be fine."  
  
"Just incase, Clark?" She held out the plastic card towards him, "Please?"  
  
"All right, all right." He took the card, and placed it in his pocket, "I'll see you later." He placed a kiss on her cheek, and trotted down the stairs and outside towards Lex's car.  
  
"What took so long?" Lex asked, as Clark ducked inside.  
  
"My mom. She was worrying." Clark shrugged, pulling on his seat belt.  
  
"Oh, well your with me. She has noting to worry about." Lex smiled at him, before putting out of the Kent's yard. 


	3. Chapter Three-...Ah Lex?

A/N: He-he. I suppose it would help me a lot more, if I got out my notebook? Mm? Yes, I  guess it would…hold on a moment, will I go get my souvenir (not really) notebook from Ohio (I got it at a rest stop, because I needed something to write in)…Okie! ::settles with the notebook:: Lets see…What to put in the Author's note…It's a fairly short chapter…nothing really "slashy"…He-he…I'm saving that for the next chapter, and I'm not going to give anything away there… What does everyone thing of ff.net 's new uploading? I HATE IT!!!! Okay…so here's the chapter! Oh…Am I spelling the city right? 

Chapter Three.

A long while later Clark, and Les walked along the halls of the Metropolis mall. Lex held a large plastic Pepsi glass in his hand, while Clark scooped out the stories.

"How many more things do you have to get now, Clark?" Lex swished the ice around in his cup, "It's starting to get late, and if we want to get back to Smallville at the reasonable time…"

"Just one more place, and then we can go, I swear." 

"You said that an hour ago." Lex spoke darkly.

Clark smiled, "I swear, just _one_ more." 

Lex sighed, "Make it quick." and by the time Clark was finished, and they each were laden with bags, it had begun to rain.

"Do you think we'll be able to make it back to Smallville?" Clark yelled over the rain, as they stashed the bags in the back seat. 

"Probably about half way." Lex yelled back, "Hopefully it's going to let up!"

Clark slammed the back door shut, and slid into the front seat along side Lex, "Do you want to wait, and see if it lets up, or do you want to try and drive home?" 

Lex looked up into the sky through the rain, at the thick black clouds, "I'll try to make it. If it gets worse as we go, we can try to find a hotel."

As it turned out, the closer they got to Smallville, the worse the weather got. Eventually Lex was forced to take an exit into a small, quaint little town not far from neither Smallville, nor Metropolis. They were lucky enough to find the only hotel in the town, which was owned by an older couple, who looked near retirement age. 

"Could we get two singles?" Lex asked, pushing his credit card at the older woman behind the desk, before Clark could say he'd get his own room.

"I'm sorry sir, we only have a double-single left. It's meant for…ah couples. You and your friend could share if you wanted?" She spoke with a touch of an accent, as she looked between the two of them, as though reading their minds.

Lex turned to Clark, who had an eyebrow raised, So, what do you say Clark?"

"Um…sure, why not?" Clark asked, not actually minding the prospect of sharing a room with Lex. He actually looked forward to it.

"We'll take that." Lex nodded at the room. A few moment's later, she handed them each key cards, and directed them towards their room. 

Lex opened the door, allowing them inside of the large then a single-single room. He (meaning Lex) automatically sat down on the small loveseat, and flicked on the TV. Clark on the other hand went about exploring the room. 

The small, quaint (much like the town) was more for comfort, then style. There was a bathroom off of the living area, across from the minute kitchenette.  Directly out ahead of the living area was the bedroom.

"Ah…Lex?" Clark leaned in the doorway of the bedroom, "There's only one bed." As much as he enjoyed sharing a room with Lex, he though a bed would be a bit to much to handle…a man as beautiful as Lex Luthor? _Way_ to much to handle.

"Oh. Good deduction son." Lex rolled his eyes, "This is only a double-single."

"Um…yea…sure." Clark looked at where Lex sat on the loveseat.

"Clark, we're grown ups. Although, if it makes you uncomfortable, I'll-"

"No! That's fine!" Clark didn't want Lex to think he was childish, god forbid!

Lex looked at him, his eyes not telling what he was thinking. That was the way he liked it. At least then, Clark would never know his _true_ feelings. 


	4. Chapter Four - That's Close enough

A/N: ::sigh:: Okay…So, I've just copying the Rolling Stone's Article… I love Michael Rosenbaum…Lol. I also love Tom Welling, but I've heard he can be kind of an ass :o) Okay, so to get to the point of this chapter (which I'll be honest is kind of Mary-Sue-ish)…someone asked for leaping…mmmm…how's…falling? By the way, the end of this was written free hand…which is probably kind of stupid on my part :o) 

Chapter Four.

It was late that night, near two or three in the morning that Lex awoke. He wasn't aware of Clark hovering slightly above him. The room was pitch black as Lex stretched his arm up, and his hand touched something hard above his head.

Clark fell, and awoke startled, Lex was surprised as all of Clark's weight was suddenly dumped on top of him.

"Aw, shit…" Lex struggled for breath, "What the hell just happened, Clark?"

"I…I um…I don't know." Clark rolled off of Lex. That _wasn't_ supposed to have happened! Tonight was supposed to have gone normally…nothing…weird was supposed-, "Are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine." Lex sat up, and stared across the few inches of bed that separated. Now that his eyes had adjusted to the light, he was able to see Clark. He noted his (Clark's that is) obvious surprise, then his slightly chiseled face. And then, he let his gaze fall down onto Clark's lips.

Clark had nice lips, Lex decided. They were small, yet large, and fit his face perfectly. They looked smooth, and Lex figured there was only one way to find out if they were or not. He leaned forward and kissed him.

"Ah…what was that?" Clark asked, but to deaf ears. Lex wasn't listening. He was currently confirming with himself that Clark had very smooth lips; very kissable. A tad bit on the hard side of course.

"Nothing, Clark. Go back to sleep." Lex smiled, as he lay back down on his side. Clark though, would not be dismissed so easily.

"Hold on a second!" Clark turned him back over onto his back so he could look him in the face, "You just kissed me."

"Yes Clark, I did." Lex looked up at him, his eyes clear as Clark looked back down at him.

"That's not fair." Clark whispered.

"What's not fair?"

"You can't just kiss me, and-"

"Clark, if you want to, just do it already?" Lex sighed, and rolled back over. He was mildly surprised when Clark grasped his shoulder again, and rolled him back over, kissing him; softly at first, then a little harder. It never occurred to Lex to stop him; not until Clark slowly drew his leg over Lex's hips, immobilizing him. It wasn't what Clark was doing that bothered him either (he quite liked that actually), it was just the sudden remembrance of Clark's age…he was only seventeen. That could prove to be a problem.

"Clark, stop." Lex turned his head away from Clark's lips.

"What? Why?" Clark asked, backing off, "What did I do wrong?" It almost killed Lex at how innocent he was.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Clark." Lex pulled himself back up into a sitting position.

"You told me to stop." Clark sounded a bit childish, even to himself.

"I know I did." Lex couldn't look at Clark, for fear of what he would see in the young man's eyes.

"Well, what was I doing wrong? Tell me, and I'll try to fix-"

"Clark, it wasn't what you where doing." Lex shook his head, "It's just…well…your under-aged. We…we shouldn't have been doing this."

"So?" Clark asked, "Since when does that matter to you?" 

"Oh Clark…" Lex sighed, wishing he, himself, had hair so he could run his fingers through it at that particular moment. 

"Well?" Clark asked, no longer sounding confused, or hurt, but actually more accusing then anything, "You're the one who started it!"

"I know!" Lex sighed, pressing his palms to his forehead, trying to stop the pain that had developed, "I know, and I shouldn't have!"

Clark sighed, looking down at his hands, "Does this mean, that we're not going to-"

"I never said that…" Lex looked up at him finally, "I just don't want to take it out to far…LuthorCorp has a bad enough rep, with out me making it worse."

"Is that what this is all about? Your fucking company?!" Clark asked.

"Shh! Clark!  There are other people in this hotel!" Lex quieted him down, "And no, it's not just about the company. I don't want to hurt you, okay?"

Clark was silent for a few moment's, his hair falling sexily into his eyes, and he impatiently brushed it away, "I'll be in the…thing." He motioned towards the living area, "Go back to bed." 

He got up, and shut the door quietly behind him, and Lex fell back into the pillows, not believing how stupid he could be.


	5. Chapter Five- Are you pissed at me?

A/N: ::sigh:: Thanks for the reviews. It's very kind of you. I'll work on that "smoother reading" thing…I don't really pay attention to it when I write :o) So here's chapter five (5ive…)…I think that's all I want to say…::shrugs::  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Clark sat in the dark living area in the silence. He couldn't believe what Lex had just said to him. Why was he being such an ass? Why did he even have to start all that? He didn't have to go and kiss him. Then Clark remembered. He'd kissed him back.  
  
He sighed, lying his head against the arm of the loveseat. He was over reacting he decided. He should just go back in there, and tell Lex he was sorry. No…his damn male pride held him back.  
  
Upon deciding this, he flicked the TV on, startled that it was so loud, and quickly put it on mute. He didn't want the sound anyway. He just wanted images to take over Lex's place in his mind.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, back in the bedroom, Lex was staring at the empty space where Clark had lain a few minutes before. Why did he have to bring up LutherCorp; or Clark's age? Why was he such an idiot? Deep down inside, he knew he should just get up off his ass, and go out there and apologize to him, and tell him that he didn't mean any of it. Alas, his own damnable male pride held him back.  
  
He sighed, rolling over onto his back. He knew he wouldn't sleep at all. If he did, it would be a miracle of some kind. He closed his eyes, and attempted the impossible.  
  
__  
  
They where both awake and ready to leave early the next morning, seeming Clark had stayed on the couch the rest of the night, and Lex by himself in the bedroom.  
  
"Are you sure you two boys won't stay and have breakfast?" The old woman at the desk asked, as they checked out.  
  
"No thanks ma'am. I think it's best we be getting on home." Lex smiled at her, while Clark held back.  
  
"Well, I hope you two enjoyed your stay." She smiled also.  
  
Lex nodded, and pulled out his car keys from his pocket, as he and Clark made their way outside to his car, "Would you like to drive?" He asked.  
  
"No." Clark waited for Lex to unlock the door, before jerking it open roughly, and sliding inside.  
  
"Okay…" Lex was not surprised at Clark's behavior, and slid into the car himself. He paused momentarily, "Are you pissed off at me, because of last night?" He pushed the key into the ignition, and started the car.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, we're getting somewhere." Lex rolled his eyes, and pulled out of the parking lot.  
  
The car ride was fairly quiet as Clark was not speaking to Lex, and Lex had not turned on the radio. They were each off in their own little world, thinking about the exact same thing…each other. 


	6. Chapter Six- Gemini

A/N: Don't you hate it when I wait, until I have two chapters done, and then upload them around the same time? Don't you just HATE that? I know I hate it…mainly because I love to update… :o) And yet people don't seem to think so… I wonder why? Okay, so if you all enjoyed the end of Chapter Five (5ive)…then you might as well enjoy this one to. This is where people(s) with the "weird power's" come in…but you don't know what their power is :o) Enjoy!

Chapter Six.

"Hey Clark?" Chloe leaned on the desk next to him, "Have you met the new kids yet?"

"What new kids?" Clark asked. He was sitting in his noisy study hall, trying to get some homework done. 

"Those twins. Everyone is calling them Gemini. Their names are actually Raven, and Ciara…Oh c'mon! You must have seen them, Clark!" Chloe sighed.

"Chloe, I didn't, so just stop." Clark sighed.

She sat down next to him, "What's wrong Clark? What happened?"

"Nothing, just let me study in peace, okay?" Clark was more then slightly cold towards her.

She sighed, "Are you mad at me?"

"No."

"Then who?"

"Chloe! Just go away, okay? Let me study, and I will talk to you at lunch!" Clark snapped.

Chloe pressed her lips together, "Fine. Forget about it."

Clark watched after her, as she got up and walked to the other side of the room. Almost immediately after, he felt bad about yelling at her. Damn Lex Luthor, and his down right sexiness that made him ac this way! 

At lunch, later that same day, Clark sat at the lunch table with Sam (who wasn't say much), picking at his food. He was mildly surprised when Chloe approached him with two others in tow. 

"Clark, this is Raven, and Ciara." She motioned to them each in turn, "Raven and Ciara, this is Clark, and that's Sam." She motioned to each of them as well. The four nodded at each other.

"Ack, Clark, how can you stand eating that food?" Chloe asked, and sat in the chair next to him, motion to the other two to do the same.

"Back off, Chloe." Clark turned partly away from her.

"What is wrong with you?" Chloe asked, mildly confused.

"Nothing."

"You've been nothing but a prick all day!" 

"I had a bad weekend, okay? Shut up." Clark sighed.

"Well, you don't have to be such an ass." Chloe sighed. Although she swore rarely, this was one time that she thought it appropriate, "I thought you spent the weekend with Lex?"

"I did." Clark's voice was dark.

"Okay then, what's the problem?" 

"Who is this Lex?" Ciara asked, with a touch of a foreign accent.

"He's a friend." Clark snapped.

"Is he always this moody, Chloe?" She whispered.

"No. Usually he's nice." Chloe glared at Clark.

Raven, who still had not spoken, picked up a napkin lying in the middle of the table, and began to tear it into tiny pieces slowly, "Your are not getting along with this Lex?" His voice had a deeper accent then that of his sisters, and was much deeper of course.

"No, I'm not." Clark sighed.

"He said something that offended you, No?" 

"Yea, he did." Clark pushed his try away from himself.

"Want me to take that up for you?" Chloe asked.

"Yea, if you would."

"So, what is it this Lex said that offended you so?" Raven asked, tearing the already shredded napkin into smaller pieces.

Clark was quiet for a moment before responding, "It doesn't matter." 


	7. Chapter Seven- Gemini Argues

A/N: ::laughs:: Ha-Ha! A flame! A Flame! I'm so happy! Those one's from all my lists (Posted at my other Pen name) are starting to die out! How the heck am I supposed to keep warm down in this freezing-over hell? (And yes, Hell is freezing over…there's still a little winter in Wisconsin.) ::laughs:: Okay, so that was nice! I loved that…it was really stupid, but some how got the stupid thoughts across as even stupider…No, I don't know what I'm talking about, so just stop listening to me, and read the fic :o)  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Lex sat in his large office at Luthorcorp going over some papers before filing them. He hadn't spoken to Clark since Sunday morning, when he'd dropped him off. His mind kept wandering from the thin papers in front of him, to the hotel where he and Clark had spent the night.  
  
He knew he should just forget it, and go apologize, but that wasn't going to happen any time soon. Number one being he had more then enough paperwork to go over, and number two being that Clark was currently still in school. Although, as he looked up at the clock, he noted that in an hour, all classes would come to a close, and Clark would most likely be on his way home.  
  
He waved the thought from his mind, and attempted to concentrate on more important things; like Luthorcorp. He couldn't expect the company to run it's self.  
  
__  
  
Clark was particularly happy to see both of his parent's vehicles gone when he pulled up to the house after school. That meant he could potentially have the entire house to himself for awhile Any amount of time was fine, as long at it was him alone.  
  
After lunch, he had discovered that he had most of his afternoon classes with "Gemini" as everyone was referring to them as. During the entire duration of the afternoon, Raven had had frequently asked "What did this Lex say that has upset you so, Clark?", in those words exactly. Clark was happy when he'd heard the final bell of the day.  
  
His attitude however, changed dramatically as he heard the phone ring as he stepped into the dark, empty house.  
  
"Hello?" He asked sounding more then annoyed.  
  
"Clark?"  
  
There was a slight pause before he answered, "Lex."  
  
__  
  
Ciara sighed, while lying in her new bedroom. She'd only been in Smallville for three days, and she already missed her hometown in France. Of course, she'd been born in the US, but she'd grown up in mid-central France in Europe.  
  
Currently, she was writing in her journal. Mainly about school and Smallville, and how small it was here; occasionally a few words about Chloe, or Clark, who was complete mystery to her.  
  
As far as she knew, Raven had taken a liking to Clark, and his mysterious habits. She personally thought her brother, and twin, a little odd, even if they where almost inseparable.  
  
As twins, they looked alike, but not so you couldn't tell them apart (they were each different genders after all). Raven wore his dark hair shoulder length, while Ciara wore her own nearly half way down her back, usually up. They both preferred denim, and cotton to anything else. They had similar tastes in music, and movies. They even both liked boys (which in truth, was a bit odd), but that didn't seem to bother anyone.  
  
Ciara turned towards the door when there was a soft knock, "Come in."  
  
Raven stepped into the room, "Hello."  
  
"Hello." Ciara closed her notebook. No one saw what was inside, ever. Not even Raven.  
  
"I have a problem, Ciara." Raven sat in her green colored chair, near the bed.  
  
"And what would that be, dear?" Ciara asked, having picked up calling people that from a friend back in France.  
  
"Clark Kent."  
  
Ciara sighed, "Your so nosey Raven."  
  
Her other half smiled, "I try." He leaned back in the chair, running his fingers through his hair, "He's just so…"  
  
"He's hiding something." Ciara whispered.  
  
"I know."  
  
"I want to know what kind of threat this Lex man would pose, if I should choose to-"  
  
"Raven, stop it! You will do no such thing!" Ciara snapped.  
  
"How am I supposed to find-"  
  
"You will when the time is right, like everyone else! You don't have to go and-"  
  
"Just because you choose not to use your powers, does not mean that I can't!"  
  
Ciara sat up straight on the bed, her shoulders back, "And what of all those people whose lives you ruined?"  
  
"I helped many!"  
  
"How does forcing two people to fall in love with each other, help them?"  
  
"I've helped people FIND the people that they love! Helped them to realize that there own love is returned!"  
  
"Get out." Ciara pointed at the door. 


	8. Chapter Eight- Get in the Car.

Author's Note: Okay, so the powers that Gemini has, will be kind of "cheesy"…but I'm not the one who came up with it! My sister did! Blame her! So, if you haven't exactly figured out what it is, I won't ruin it for you. I suppose. All I can think about now is closing out the scene…which I didn't do free hand…I hate it when I type part of it, and then write more, and then type, and then write…::sighs:; Okay! So, We've established that Raven like's Clark…:::spooky noises:: ooooh!!!  
  
Chapter Eight.  
  
The next day at school, Clark seemed a little less edgy, Chloe decided, sitting in the noisy study hall they shared together. She didn't know what had happened between him, and Lex, but whatever it was, it must have been settled.  
  
"What are you staring at?" Clark asked.  
  
"Nothing." Chloe shrugged, "You seem…happier today I guess. Less agitated."  
  
"Oh well thanks." Clark rolled his eyes sarcastically.  
  
"What happened between you and Lex?"  
  
Clark stared down for a moment at his text book, "We got into a fight, that's all." He wasn't about to tell her why-  
  
"What was it about?"  
  
Clark mentally cursed, "Something stupid. We don't even remember." He shrugged, hoping she'd stop acting like some kind of harpy and leave him alone.  
  
Chloe looked at him, criticizing him with her eyes. Clark turned away, and went back to his work. This proved quite difficult, since he could feel several pairs of eyes on him. He rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably.  
  
  
  
Later that afternoon, Clark was surprised to see Lex's car parked outside of the school. Attentively he walked out to him.  
  
"Hey." He squatted down by the door.  
  
"Hello Clark." Lex stared ahead at the large brick building in front of them before turning to him, "Do you have some time?"  
  
"Um, yea I just got out." He nodded.  
  
"Would you like to go for a drive?"  
  
"Sure…"  
  
"Get in." Lex started the car.  
  
As he pulled out of the school parking lot, neither of them saw Raven standing in the doorway.  
  
__  
  
"I asked you to come with me, so we could talk." Lex used only one hand on the steering wheel.  
  
"We talked last night, on the phone."  
  
"No. Last night on the phone was the two of us yelling at each other." Lex glanced over momentarily.  
  
Clark sighed, knowing he was right, "I know."  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry. It was stupid of me to mention LuthorCorp, and your age. None of that should matter." Lex pulled over to the side of the road, and shutting off the engine.  
  
"I know, but I shouldn't have acted the way I did." Clark's voice was hushed.  
  
"I just don't like having you mad at me." Lex ran his hands over the steering wheel.  
  
Clark was quiet while going over what Lex was saying, "Let's just forget about it."  
  
"Okay." Lex nodded.  
  
"Um…it's getting kind of late…Do you think we could-"  
  
"Oh! Of course!" Lex shook his head, as if he had forgotten where he was.  
  
The ride back to the school was quiet. Lex was concentrating on the road, while Clark was going over their conversation in his head.  
  
"There you go." Lex pulled up next to Clark's truck.  
  
Clark put his hand on the door handle, but quickly leaned over and kissed Lex's cheek, finding it awkward to try and kiss him on the lips. Shyly he opened the door, and stepped out.  
  
"Wait…what was that?" Lex tried to grab his shirt before he shut the door.  
  
"Nothing." Clark replied, sitting on the edge of the seat.  
  
Lex was quiet for a moment, "I think I get what your doing." He leaned over, and kissed the younger man softly.  
  
Clark smiled, putting his hands up around Lex's neck, tilting his face up by putting his thumbs under his chin.  
  
"Ah…Clark? This isn't exactly the most comfortable place to be doing this." Lex smiled, as he pulled away.  
  
"We could always go to the back of the truck." Clark hinted.  
  
"And get into whatever the hell it is you have spilled back there? I don't think so."  
  
"I have to get home anyway." Clark began to slop from the car, but once again Lex stopped him.  
  
"Wait!" Lex tugged on his shirt, "Do you want to get together this weekend?"  
  
"Sure. Call me, or something." Once again, Clark stood and shut the door with a swift slam. 


	9. Chapter Nine- You cleaned the Truck?

A/N: Yes, I know parent's wouldn't get all "up-in-arm's" about cleaning a truck…But I needed something to fill up space, because I wasn't going to up the rating yet… ::giggles:: I'm not sure if I want to write that scene in chapter Ten though, because it kind of reminds me of the Rolling Stone's article ::laughs:: "Are you sure, 'cause my ass kind of hurt after words. Sure you didn't give me a super fuck?" Oh, and can someone please tell me what the heck Clark's parent's names are…I don't remember…I want to say something around the lines of Margaret, and Peter, and then I'm like no…And what do you call the trucks that have the roof over the back of the truck bed?  
  
Chapter Nine.  
  
"Whattcha doing son?" Mr. Kent asked, watching Clark sweep various items from the back of the red, and white truck that he drove.  
  
"Cleaning."  
  
"Oh. May I ask why?" He glanced at the curled hose a few feet away.  
  
"I'm just cleaning Dad." Clark shrugged, not wanting to talk about his and Lex's plans for the next evening.  
  
"Well, it is a bit unusual…"  
  
"Dad, I'm just trying to clean out the back of the truck. What's wrong with that?"  
  
"Nothing…" He waved away the cleaning spree of his son.  
  
"Can you hand me that hose?" Clark asked.  
  
"You'd probably be better off with some hot, soapy water and a scrub brush."  
  
"Okay then." Clark stepped down from the truck bed, careful not to his head on the roof, and walked up into the house.  
  
__  
  
"You cleaned the truck?" Clark's mother leaned in his doorway later.  
  
"Yes Mom, I cleaned out the back of the truck." Clark set down his book. It was Friday evening, and ever since they'd startled hassling him about cleaning that damn truck, he'd hid away (after he'd finished of course).  
  
"May I ask why?"  
  
"What is wrong with you guys? Why can't I have a clean truck, one that only I happen to drive, because you both bought new cars, without rising a suspicion?"  
  
"Well, it's just that you've never been bothered by it all before…"  
  
"Well, maybe I decided I should do a little cleaning." Clark picked the book back up, and chucked it across the room.  
  
"Okay…" She took a step back, "I'll leave you alone."  
  
__  
  
"You brought the truck?" Lex asked, stepping into the now shining, although dully in the setting sun, truck.  
  
"What do you people have against this truck?"  
  
"Hey! It's clean…"  
  
"Yes, I cleaned."  
  
"It looks nice."  
  
"Well, thanks. That's so kind of you." Clark spoke a little more sarcastically then he meant.  
  
"No, really. It does." Lex pulled on his seat belt, as Clark began to pull out of the driveway.  
  
"Well my Parent's both think I'm on crack."  
  
"The back looks nice."  
  
"Oh?" Clark looked through the rear-view mirror at the back of the truck.  
  
Earlier that morning, while it was still dark, Clark had pushed one of the extra mattresses up into the truck bed. It had been nicely made (which had probably been a waste of time), with some things that he knew his mother wouldn't notice were missing. He had to hand it to himself. It did look pretty good.  
  
"So, tell me Mr. Kent, were exactly are we going?"  
  
"Well…Mom mentioned something about rain…" Clark looked though the windshield at the grey, and black clouds looming above them, "Something about a storm. I figure we drive until it starts up."  
  
The ride was quiet for a few moments, before Lex spoke up, "Oh look. It's started to rain." A single, perfect rain drop had landed on the windshield.  
  
Clark smiled. They weren't even half way out of Luthor owned land, "Are you sure you want to pull over here, already?"  
  
"Sure, why not? I own the land, so no one will bother us." Lex looked over at him, "And it looks like once this gets going, it'll be awhile."  
  
Clark pulled the truck into a large unused field, and parked under some trees, "How this?"  
  
"This is great." Lex took over his seat belt, and clicked Clark's off as well, pushing it away.  
  
Their mouths molded together, and separated only momentarily so they could both climb over the back of the seat onto the mattress. 


	10. Chapter Ten- You have some explaining to...

A/N: ::Creeps inside, and POUNCES with chapter ten!:: Okay, I now I said I was going to up the rating, but after I got about a half a page through this "up-ed rating", I decided I didn't want to do Clex sex scene, so I didn't…So, here's my PG-13 version of chapter Ten!  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Clark sat on a straw bale in the middle of the barn next to one of the calves. One of who had the tendency to keep its tongue outside of its mouth…well, actually it liked to nibble on his pant leg a lot too.  
  
"You can't kiss me…" Clark pushed the calf's head up, and put his strong fingers around it's mouth, although careful not to hurt the little creature.  
  
"Of course he can't." Lex leaned in the doorway, "I wouldn't let him."  
  
"Hi Lex."  
  
"Hello Clark." Lex smiled, "Where are you parents?"  
  
"Mom went into town for some stuff, and Dad is out back."  
  
"And why are you out here?"  
  
"It's quiet?"  
  
"Well, we could change that…If I remember correctly, you liked to make noise."  
  
"Lex!"  
  
"I'm only telling the truth." Lex shrugged, "How would you like to come to the mansion."  
  
"And try it on an actual bed?" Clark raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Sure." Lex shrugged, "If that's what you want."  
  
"Well, I want that very much…" Clark stood, seemingly towering over Lex.  
  
"Really? Well, let's go see what we can do about that." Lex began to lead him from the barn.  
  
"Aw, I can't!"  
  
"Why not?" Lex asked.  
  
"Well, after I got home late last time I went out with you, I'm kind of grounded."  
  
"C'mon! Rules are made to be broken."  
  
"No, I can't. I'm sorry Lex. I should have called and told you."  
  
"Well, this sucks, Clark!"  
  
"Yea, I know it does. Next weekend though, we can. I swear it."  
  
Lex sighed, "Alright fine. Next weekend."  
  
"I'll see you then." Clark kissed Lex softly on the corner of the mouth.  
  
"You have some explaining to do." Lex whispered as they pulled apart.  
  
Clark turned to see his father, Jonathan, leaning in the doorway, "Shit." He whispered.  
  
"I'll see you later." Lex brushed past him, and then past Jonathan on his way out.  
  
"Son…" Jonathan stepped forward, "Lets go have a little talk."  
  
__  
  
"So, how long as this been going on?" Jonathan asked, turning is glass of lemonade he'd poured himself on the table, creating a ring of water beneath it.  
  
"A few weeks." Clark was looking down at his hands.  
  
"And how serious is this?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Have you slept with him yet?"  
  
"Dad!"  
  
"Well?" He asked, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms, "Have you?"  
  
There was a moment of silence, before Clark answered, "Yes, but that's besides the point."  
  
"When were you planning on telling your mother and I?"  
  
"Never?"  
  
"Not a good answer Clark."  
  
"Can we do this later?" Clark looked up at his father.  
  
"What's wrong with now?"  
  
"Look, I just don't exactly feel like discussing my sex life with my FATHER, over lemonade and cookies!" He picked up one of the sugar cookies off the plate in the center of the table, and chucked it across the table at his father.  
  
"Thanks." He nodded, "But in response, do you think I WANT to discuss your sex life over lemonade and cookies?" He took a bite out of the sugar covered sweet.  
  
"Whose sex life are we discussing?" Martha Kent asked, opening the screen door with her hip, and dropping her grocery bags on the counter.  
  
"No ones Ma." Clark got up, and picked up one of the bags, before beginning to put the items away in various cupboards.  
  
"Clark and I are talking about Lex." Jonathan leaned back in his chair, watching his wife and son go about the kitchen putting things away.  
  
"Lex's sex life? As a mother, I don't really think I want to know about that."  
  
"No, not just Lex's…the one he shares with our son." 


	11. Chapter Eleven- You Know Mr. Kent?

A/N: Oh…my…gosh! I totally forgot I had this chapter written! I'm sitting here, working on chapter TWELVE, and suddenly…OMG! I only have ten chapters posted?!?! Well, here's your chapter eleven.  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
"What are you saying, Jon?" Martha asked, turning.  
  
Clark had stopped what he was doing to listen to his father, as he explained to his mother what had gone on in the barn earlier. He groaned inwardly, as his father gave play-by-play recaps of the whole situation. It was bad enough he had to talk about to his Dad about it…but his mother too?  
  
"Clark? Where are you going?"  
  
"Jogging." He let the screen door slam shut, and jumped off the porch, beginning to jog down the short driveway.  
  
__  
  
"Hi Clark." Lana looked up at him from behind the counter, "I thought you were grounded."  
  
"I am, but I left, and they didn't stop me." Clark brushed a bead of sweat from his forehead. He'd been running for nearly and hour, or so now from the house on into, and around Smallville.  
  
"What's wrong?" Lana leaned on the counter.  
  
"Nothing. Ah…Can you point me towards the phone?"  
  
"There in the back." Lana motioned towards were she meant.  
  
"Thanks Lana."  
  
Lana watched him, and was startled when Ciara and Raven slid into the stools by the counter.  
  
"Hello Lana." Ciara smiled, her accent sickly sweet.  
  
"Hi Ciara. What can I get you?"  
  
"Coffee. Black."  
  
"And you Raven?"  
  
"Whom is Clark talking to on the phone?" Raven ignored the question.  
  
"I'm not sure." Lana watched Clark, leaning his head against the phone booth wall.  
  
__  
  
"Clark? Well…this is a surprise." Lex cradled the phone between his ear, and his shoulder, while tossing a file folder of papers onto the desk, "What do I owe this phone call to?""  
  
"Hi Lex. Look…I'll keep this short." Clark sounded a little winded as he spoke, "Is it okay if I come over tonight?"  
  
"Sure…I thought you were grounded." Lex switched ears, listening to him intently.  
  
"I am."  
  
"But?" Lex raised an eyebrow.  
  
"But their ticking me off."  
  
"I'm sorry Clark." Lex nodded, "Why don't you come over…we can talk."  
  
"Yea, Okay. I'll be over in a bit."  
  
"Clark?" Ciara was suddenly at his arm, "How are you?"  
  
"Hello Ciara." He pushed past her.  
  
"Now who are you angry with, Clark?" Ciara placed her hands on her hips. Clark stopped for a moment, before turning.  
  
"Leave me alone." He started across the café again.  
  
"I don't think I've ever seen you happy, Mr. Kent. It's kind of depressing."  
  
Clark stopped again, and turned to look at her, as though he were going to say something. Thankfully for himself, and the others in the café, he didn't. 


	12. Chapter Twelve -Naughty Clark!

A/N: It's been awhile.so I decided to write.  
  
__  
  
"You didn't get into to much trouble did you?" Lex asked, sitting behind Clark on the bed, "I mean.your Dad is pretty good guy, isn't he?"  
  
"I don't know what my parents think." Clark shrugged, "I've been avoiding them all week. On the other hand, the Gemini twins are bothering the hell out of me."  
  
"Gemini twins?" Lex asked.  
  
"Yea.these two kids at school." Clark shook his head, "They're kind of weird."  
  
"Ah." Lex moved closer to Clark, and began to unbutton his shirt from behind, "How about we just forget about the weeks problems.and relax?"  
  
"I think I like that idea." Clark nodded, turning part way around, meeting Lex's lips as he did so.  
  
"I thought you might." Lex pushed him back onto the mattress softly, and swung one leg over him, pinning him down.  
  
Just as the shirts were about the come off, Lex looked up exasperated at the now ringing telephone.  
  
"Ignore it." Clark pulled him back down, pushing the thin shirt fabric away from his shoulders, "I mean it can't be that important."  
  
Lex pressed a kiss to his lips quickly, before rolling off of him, and answering the phone, "Hello?" Lex was silent for a moment, as Clark began to crawl across the bed towards him, straddling the older man between his knees.  
  
"I warned you not to answer the phone." Clark whispered in his ear, before very carefully pulling Lex's shirt off, and then starting to unbutton is pants.  
  
Lex watched him, still talking on the phone, "Sorry about that, Father." He licked his lips, "Clark Kent has me in a.weak position at the moment."  
  
Clark looked up and smiled, before going back to his work.  
  
Lex watched Clark, as he spoke on the phone, "No I haven't checked the weekly profits. I haven't in awhile." He bit his bottom lip as he felt Clark's lips, "I've been a little busy." There was a pause as he waited for his father's response, "Well, that's nice to know, isn't it? I told you that Smallville's branch of- Oh good god Clark!" He bit his lip, as Clark looked up at him smiled again.  
  
"Sorry about that." Clark took the time to speak before returning to what he had been doing.  
  
"No, sorry.He ah.ah nothing. As I was saying, I told you that Smallville's branch of the company was doing well. You had no reason to shut it down a few months ago. Luckily I know how you work."  
  
Clark tried not to listen as he abandoned Lex's.regions, and moved back up, leaning on his elbow, watching him talk business with his father.  
  
"What are you doing?" Lex covered the mouthpiece on the phone, "You aren't done yet."  
  
Clark smiled mischievously, "I thought we'd save it for later."  
  
"I like the way you-" he uncovered the mouth piece, "Look, I'm kind of.held up at the moment, can we continue you this later?"  
  
"Of course we can." Lionel Luthor pushed the door open to his son's bedroom, "Cover up, it's disgusting." He picked up a towel that was lying across the back of one of the chairs and threw it across the room at him.  
  
Lex forced a smile, "Well.I didn't mean later as in five seconds later." Lex hung up the phone, and pulled his pants back on, "What do I owe this intrusion of privacy to?"  
  
"Aw, Lex, I'm hurt. You don't want to see your dear old dad?" Lionel asked, "Well, that's okay. I'm only here for a few minutes."  
  
"What do you need father?" Lex asked, both of the older men seeming to ignore the fact that Clark was still in the room.  
  
"We need to talk about you, and your being in Smallville." Lionel turned to the window, "But he needs to leave."  
  
"There isn't anything you can say that you can't say in front of Clark."  
  
"Fine." Lionel turned, "Your coming back to Metropolis."  
  
"No I'm not." Lex shook his head, "You can't make me do anything, anymore father. I'm not ten years old anymore. You don't like the fact that I'm happy here, and I'm not out getting drunk every night, and giving you a new scam to cover up every morning."  
  
"Start packing, Lex." Lionel turned to exit the room, "I'll have moving vans for your things here tomorrow morning."  
  
"I'm not going." Lex called, "You can't make me!"  
  
Lionel turned, and looked at him, "I can make you do whatever the hell I want Lex.I'm your father, and don't forget that." He pulled the door shut. 


End file.
